Paint Me a Feeling
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: Soubi and Kio have a chat over a painting. Results are a surprise to Kio. Bad summery... -sigh- Warning: implied Yaoi / lemon


**A/N: **This goes out to all those having a hard go of it at the moment. Either if you're being tried at work or school, illness, family issues or an unrequited or difficult love. There's always got be someone out there that cares for you and will lend an ear. And if you can't think of someone, you'll always have us authors willing to listen right here. And what cures heartache and eases a stressful day like some good old fashioned Yaoi?

E: Feel better soon!~

This is for my Kio from her Soubi.

**Warnings: (If you've watched/read loveless I wouldn't worry) This story includes: **

Sexual themes – may not be straight (_hint hint, wink wink) _

Mild Language

**Main Pairing:**

Soubi and Kio

**Mentioned:**

Soubi and Ritsuka

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paint Me a Feeling.<strong>

_Tap, tap, tap, tap… _The noise droned on and on as Soubi tapped the lid on the unopened can of beer that sat beside him. Kio glanced up at him as though to ask him to stop but seeing the expression on his face he decided against it. Between them lay a long canvas, about three quarters of it had been filled with the duo's paintings and at the moment the blond was completely focused on a black and purple butterfly he was paining in the corner. Kio didn't really like to disturb him when he was painting; he sat back and took a sip from his opened beer.

"Sou-chan, we need to do the rest of it too." The blond glanced up, a look of momentary surprise on his pale face.

"The rest…?" then he shook his head and moved to the blank part of the canvas muttering under his breath. He hadn't been his normal self for the last few days. It had to have something to do with that Ritsuka brat. Kio rolled his eyes and picking up his own paintbrush finished up the set of keys he had done near center of the work of art. It was an assignment for school, in a pair you were to paint whatever came to mind. As usual it was due tomorrow and the two had only started on it this morning. It had been six hours in the making, and Kio's eyes were getting bleary, heaven knows how Soubi could work for this long with his caliber of work. His own paintings were beginning to get sloppy while his blond companion's work seemed to get better and better as the night progressed.

"You can stop it you want."

"What?" Kio looked up in surprise. "But we have quite a bit to go."

"I can tell you're getting tired, it's fine. I'll finish it; you've done twice as much as I have." Soubi didn't raise his head from his work. Kio sat back again and sighed arching his back.

"Well, I'll stay and watch if you don't mind." the man nodded but didn't reply as his practiced hand painted a tendril of flowers up the edge of the piece while his mind was obviously in another place. "Do you want anything?" Soubi looked up now and sat back on his heels with a sigh, his eyes were dull with something other than fatigue. "Oh, something's on your mind. Spit it out why don't you." Kio pulled a lollypop from his pocket and leaned back against the wall. "How about you take a break?"

"I think I will." The blond sighed again and reaching into the desk next to him pulled out a box of cigarettes. He looked at them for a moment then muttering under his breath again and threw them back into the drawer and picked up his cellphone.

"It's that brat on your mind isn't it Sou-chan." Kio said it more a statement then a question and Soubi's wan lips pulled into a smile, still looking at the phone, his thumb tapping back and forth as he scrolled through his messages.

"I wish it was as simple as that."

"Then what's bothering you?" Soubi picked up the paint brush again and without answering his companion's question dipped it into the lime green paint. Again he began to paint a butterfly, different from the black and purple one this time. It was more free looking, long lines painted out behind it showing a swirling, lazy flight pattern. Flecks of blue and pinks were added to the wings giving it a cheerful happy feeling but it didn't seem to reach Kio. It was as though Sou-chan was trying to tell him something, something you can't say with words or actions. Just pictures and feelings. "Soubi…?" He didn't look up; his focus was entirely on the painting at hand. Kio stood and stretched again. His arms and legs ached from the hours of crouching on the floor. "I'm just going to get another drink." Silence. The green-haired young man rolled his eyes and humming cheerfully to himself walked into the kitchen. He rinsed his hands of the smudges of paint that his discolored them and scrubbed at the line of blue across his cheek. That wasn't going to come off too easily. He left it after a moment and grabbing a beer from the fridge went back to join his friend. To his surprise a lock had been painted beside his set of keys and Soubi lay sprawled on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Kio, can I ask you something?" He blinked in surprise and sat down next to the blond and lent against the wall.

"Sure." He really liked Soubi. That was true. But it didn't seem like Sou-chan wanted to be close to anyone besides Ritsuka. Yeah, that stung sometimes but you had to learn to live with it. One day perhaps he'd realize that he'd didn't have to play such a hard role in life. He also didn't seem like the type of person to ask questions in this manner. "Shoot." The blond rolled onto his side and leaned on one elbow, his hair falling almost to the floor.

"How do you go about letting someone know you love them? In a nonchalant way of course." Kio's eyes widened, Soubi looked dead serious but behind his emotionless eyes there was something a lot deeper than pure interest.

"You mean telling the kid?" Kio couldn't help adding a hint of menace to his voice. Why couldn't Soubi just be content with him? He would be willing to do anything for the guy while he had to go and choose a brat that had next to no interest in him.

"Just answer me." Soubi sank down so that he was lying against the floor, his eyes half closed.

"Well, just do subtle things at first to see if they have interest in you, and if they do and you're sure about it do something obvious to show them that you care. Then lay it on them."

"What if they ignore you?" Kio blinked, this was so not how Soubi normally was.

"Then you do something they can't miss, something so obvious that they can't help but be like 'dude, he's totally into me.'" Kio flicked the lollypop stick to the floor and sighed. "Why are you even asking me this?" A word formed on the blonde's lips but it died and he remained silent. Then he sighed.

"This is frustrating."

"Hmm?" Kio hardly saw him move but suddenly a hand caught his chin and lips were pressed against his. He hardly had time to think but didn't fight it and his eyes slipped closed, his arms slipping around the man before him. Then it was over all too soon for Kio, he gave a small whimper as Soubi pulled back.

"Get it now?" Kio was silent, light eyes before him glowed with an honest light that sent a shudder through the smaller man. "Is that _obvious_ enough for you, Kio?" He couldn't do anything but nod. This was way too much to take in all of a sudden.

"Y-you…love me?" a hand flew to his mouth to stop himself from speaking. "But I thought you wanted to fuck with the brat?"

"Kio, I'm not a pervert." Soubi raised his eyebrows and sat back. He looked much more relaxed then he had before. "Yes, I like Ritsuka. I like him very much. But sometimes the best things are right before your eyes. Yep, you're a pain in the ass sometimes but I think I'd rather have you around than not"

"Hey!" Kio looked up again and a hand reached out and gently brushed Kio's cheek.

"I'm sorry that I just take you for granted most of the time. I have to stay by his side for a little longer but…" he looked away "Don't think I don't like having you around, Kio."

"Sou-chan…"

* * *

><p>Kio eyes slowly slipped open and he sighed, Soubi's arm was still draped over him and he could feel the slight movement of his breath against his hair. He could tell he was awake.<p>

"Did we finish the project Sou-chan." He mumbled and felt a slight laugh in Soubi's chest.

"Yes, I finished it while you showered and changed last night." Kio hummed a sigh and snuggled closer to the blond. He didn't want it to be morning yet, he wished that last night would never have ended. "We just can't be late for school now."

"Hmm…" That's when Soubi's phone went off. Reaching over Kio's head he grabbed it from the night table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" There was a small voice on the other end and from how Kio was positioned he could hear it perfectly.

"Soubi." It was the brat calling. Kio smiled, guess what Ritsuka? I won.

"Ritsuka."

"Why didn't you answer last night when I called?"

"You called? Sorry, I was a little… preoccupied." There was silence on the other end and Soubi continued. "I've got to get ready. I'll see you when your school day's over. Okay?" there was a grumbled okay on the other end and Soubi smiled. "I love you Ritsuka." Then he snapped the phone shut and sank back down into the blankets. "Can't we both call in a sick day? I want to stay here; you kept me up late last night."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to have a shower. Feel free to join me." He slid out and off the bed and immediately wished that he could call a sick day. He was a little stiff from last night.

"Hey Kio." He turned and looked down at the lanky young man still curled under the covers. He'd propped his head up on one arm and smiled that smile up at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Same place, same time tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>I had no idea where that story was headed, now we know. I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Please tell me what you think of it. **(Please comment) **I'm trying a bit of a different style of writing and I want to know how I did.

**Thank you for reading my story! **

Cheers to all Loveless Fans!~


End file.
